


true beauty

by Voidromeda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: Nari is a true beauty, someone so pure and beautiful and deserving of the entire world - he wants to keep her as innocent and as sweet as always, wants to capture every single moment of her, wants to feel her skin on his own, but he knows better than to confess her. He won't, he will never, ever make her uncomfortable.He loves her. He loves her more than the entire world.





	true beauty

Not a lot of people have seen beauty the way he has seen beauty, or so he likes to think. He writes another confession in his diary, a smile tugs onto his lips, and he exhales heavily when he thinks about how wonderful the day is going to be. Shadows surround his eyes, deep with lack of sleep and dark like bruises, and yet he can’t bring himself to care about it. Three hours of sleep are more than enough to help him through his day, especially when he has a gorgeous, angelic, pure being to look forward to.

In his phone, on his walls, lining his desk, are all pictures of the same girl; a short girl, at five feet with long, black hair and big blue eyes, in various outfits and in her school uniform, at home, at school, hanging out with friends that aren’t him, and some with him in it. In this little room of his, where he will never show to her or anyone else, is nothing but the excess of his worship for her. Every day is a blessing when it comes to her.

He writes another confession down into his diary, his heart pounding against his ribcage with each word that spills out onto blank, lined pages, and he closes his notebook just in time for his phone alarm to go off.

It is seven-thirty, which means it is time for him to go pick up the girl of his dreams and go to school with her today. He exhales a shaky breath and bites his lower lip even as his mouth splits into a wide grin. She wakes up at seven everyday, eats a simple breakfast, then wears the uniform she sets out on her bed. Then she will come down to her door after putting her shoes on and wait for him to arrive at seven-thirty five.

He splashes water onto his face to wake himself up only a tiny bit more then heads out to walk her to the bus stop, already wearing his uniform since two hours ago, and he stomps down on the giddiness to try and focus on her.

She smiles at him so brightly, her back slumping over slightly thanks to her heavy bag, and he has to bite back the urge to grab it and carry it for her.

“Ade!” she calls out excitedly, her hands on her bag straps as she walks over to him and beams up at him, her smile as bright as the early morning sun, and he smiles back at her as best he can without it getting too wide. “Good morning!” she chirps out, her voice as soft as a bird’s lullaby, her eyes so sweet and gentle.

Ah, she is so wonderful. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” he asks as he comes to stand next to her, his height absolutely dwarfing her and he imagines how well she will mold into his arms, how she fits him like hands in gloves, and he fights back the need to pull her into an embrace. “Did you remember to do Mr. Eisenhammer’s assignments?”

She lets out a loud whine only for the sound of the bus to drown it out, cutting off whatever response she has to give short, and she grabs at his wrist to tug him onto the bus. He pays for both of their fares, as he is wont to do, and she gives token protests – only for a second, just a second, before she huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Nari,” he says gently, his hand twitching with the urge to grab hers and intertwine their fingers, “don’t pout, okay? I’ll buy you Wendy’s if you stop pouting.” she looks up at him then down at the floor as they shuffle along to find some seats on the bus, “I’ll get you a large vanilla frosty?”

She chews on her lower lip, but the way she looks at him from the corner of his eyes let him know that she will take him up on his offer, and then pay him back some. She grins cheekily up at him after some time and he can’t help but grin back, his heart filling up with overwhelming joy over seeing her this bright and happy. His phone sits heavy in his pocket, burning up with the possibility of being able to take a quick picture of her sunshine expression, but she won’t like it if he does that.

Later when she is busy and won’t notice him then he will take even more pictures of her and fill up another SD card with her image. Right now, he just needs to be a good friend for her. A good friend is what she needs.

She shifts around, brings her phone out, and puts one earbud in then offers the other one to him. He takes it and puts it in, all while his heart sings with the fact that something that has been in her ear is now in his, and he listens to the random pop songs she has on her phone alongside her. He pays less attention to the preppy and excitable lyrics and more to the way Nari bobs her head and closes her eyes to the music.

He takes a quick look around, makes sure no one is watching, then reaches down for his phone to take a picture of her serene expression before he is hiding the phone again.

So beautiful, so peaceful… and so, so lovely, so sweet and kind – so absolutely _gentle._ He loves her more than the world itself, wants to paint himself in her essence and bathe in her tears and sweat, but oh – he needs to keep these feelings in a little box and make sure they never escape.

He has another confession to write down in his diary when he gets home, a confession he will never forget as always, and he will have more pictures to print out and pin onto his walls.

“Oh, here’s our stop.” Nari sings out as she presses on the ‘Stop’ button, the bus coming to a slow but gradual stop as it nears its destination, and he ruffles her hair before giving back her earbud.

She pokes her tongue out at him and Ade smiles.

“Let’s have a good day, today.” he says softly, unable to keep the love from bleeding into his voice, and Nari doesn’t hear him.

H e  l o v e s  h e r  m o r e  t h a n  a n y t h i n g  i n  t h e w o r l d.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hah.” he breathes out through his mouth and into his medical mask, his hand running through the long, blonde wig hiding away his short, black hair. Blood stains his gloves and his shitty, cheap Walmart outfit and the metal of his knife, and he is careful not to smear blood on his forehead as he wipes his hand on himself. “Why do I always have to do this for you… oh, Nari…”

He stumbles back a little, then looks back down at the corpse of his classmate then sighs. “You’ll be fine like this.” he says, “if you just didn’t confess to her, then maybe…” he tilts his head to his right then lets it fall back, eyes rolling up towards the darkening sky as afternoon bleeds into night, and he closes his eyes.

The day is so beautiful. Nari is waiting for him at the Chipotle nearby after she changes her mind about Wendy’s, and he has been hungry for a while now. He looks down at the body once more, shoves at it when the tip of his left foot, and he leaves the alleyway where the murder now taints.

He curls his hands into fists and looks down at the blood-stained plastic gloves, at the way red slides down his knife and falls onto the floor. He drops the knife into a nearby trash bin, then does the same to the gloves he peels off of his hands.

Another person who has a crush on Nari is dead… and it is time for him to go home, clean up, and then meet up with her and bottle up the love confessions he has waiting in his chest. He makes sure not to ever mention the many murders, just in case. One can never be too safe, and he will always be careful when it comes to Nari.

He loves her, he loves her so much.

And she will never know.


End file.
